


Hushed Breaths: Lemon Bite 2

by SpellboundWolf



Series: Risqué with Egoraptor [2]
Category: Game Grumps, egoraptor - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Affectionate Dom, Barebacking, Biting, Caught in the Act, Comedy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domination, Drooling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, First Person Perspective, Funny, Game Grumps Office, Grump Space, Grumps Office, Hiding, Kinky, Kissing, Licking, Love, Lovers, Making Out, Office Sex, POV First Person, Partial Nudity, Passionate, Passionate Sex, Public Sex, Quickie, Secret Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex at work, Sex with the Boss, Sexual Fantasy, Silly, Sneaky Sex, Soundproof room, Standing Sex, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Contractions, Vaginal Sex, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform, bara, bareback, cremepie, cumming inside, cursing, drool, funny ending, makingout, pushy dom, quicky, romantic, sound proof room, standing tower, standing tower position, strong arms, strong boyfriend, strong hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellboundWolf/pseuds/SpellboundWolf
Summary: Arin's new obsession with having sex at the office has been fun & exciting, but this time he suggests something that worries his girlfriend.





	Hushed Breaths: Lemon Bite 2

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story a long while before the Grumps moved out of the office space. So please excuse that.

Written & edited by Ness Wolfess  
Start: 3/28/2018  
Finish: 10/2/2019  
31

It all started that afternoon, with a text message on my phone.

_'Dan and I are on a break in between episodes. Come see me in the Grump room for a quicky?'_

It was a seemingly normal day at the Grumps Office. I had been working with the team for as long as the channel had existed. Quite recently, my boyfriend Arin had gotten this idea in his head that office sex was the new, best thing ever. He'd occasionally talk about it to me when we were alone and I had overheard him mention it to Dan a couple of times when he didn't think I was listening. The thrill of it, the very idea even was what seemed to be the new thing to start revving his manly engine. I had already humored him on this semi-public kink on one occasion already. But that had been after-hours and Arin was asking me to do it again while everyone was still here. This didn't seem to matter to him, of course. It was what the boss wanted & I had a difficult time saying 'no' to him.

“Just this once... then that's it.” I grumbled to myself as I stepped out of my shoes & calmly made my way to the recording room. As soon as I entered, I could see that the TV showed the pause menu of a retro game & a large blanket had been sloppily folded over a couple times before being tossed on the back of the sofa. Probably Dan's doing since he regularly liked to be cozy during recordings. True to Arin's word, Dan was no where to be seen & was probably in the kitchen area, getting a snack. There Arin stood in the middle of the room with his back to the couch & phone in 1 hand, ready and waiting. His lower lip was caught between his teeth in anticipation & eyelids already hooded as he stared me down. Arin hurried over to me, extending his right hand to grab at my wrist.

“We have 20 minute before Dan comes back from his break to record the next episode. Come here.” He said while dragging me to a far corner of the Grump Room.

“Arin, this isn't a good idea. We'll get caught. It's not at all like last time.” I whined, hoping he'd change his mind at my plea. Arin let out a heavy sigh as he positioned me in front of himself, my back now to the soundproof foam-covered wall. He had huddled us into a spot out of sight of the small window that looked in, next to the doorway.

“Yes it is and no, we won't! Besides, this will be more fun than that time!” He said in a hushed tone with a big, devious smile & moved in to start kissing along the left side of my neck. I laid my hands on Arin's shoulders & slid them down to his large biceps. I tilted my head away & shut both eyes with a soft groan at the attention.

“Mmm, sweetheart. You're so beautiful, I could make love to you in under 5 minutes, if I really wanted to.” Arin said dreamily before slipping his tongue out to lap at my flushed skin, pressing firm & slow. I laughed softly at his compliment & playfully ruffled his silky hair with 1 hand. After a few seconds, I felt Arin's arms move away & opened my eyes to watch what he was about to do. I glanced down & saw that he was hastily trying (and failing) to open the front of his black jeans. I took my dominate hand & slid it down his toned belly to rest on my lover's wrist.

“Let me?” I asked softly with a smile & Arin grabbed my fingers to push them closer. Without another word from either of us, I undid the button & zipper for him. Arin swiftly parted the flaps, almost tearing them in his eagerness to get them off. I likewise hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my bottoms & pushed them down. Arin pecked a kiss to my lips before kneeling to push them the rest of the way down my legs. He expertly loosened one ankle from my pants & undies, then hopped up to stand. The animator took one of my thighs in his strong hand as he rose & pressed himself flush against me, our hips meeting.

“Oh, babygirl. Can you feel how hott I am for you?” Arin gasped lowly directly into my ear as he positioned his penis in 1 hand towards my moist entrance.

“Arin, fuck me.” I whispered as I gripped the dark fabric at his shoulder blades, my forehead lovingly placed near his temple. My eyes locked on, watching his expression contort as he slid up, inside my pussy. The 2 of us moaned out in unison as we came together & I couldn't help yelping in surprise when he bounced my hips with his own to drive fully inside. Arin let out another grunt as he took me into his strong arms, spread my legs in each hand a bit & leaned us back against the cushy, soundproof blocks of foam that had been bolted to the walls.

“Oh, Arin.” I groaned as he began a passionate pace. My fingers tugged & stretched Arin's shirt, face buried in his broad chest as the pleasure he gave me overtook my senses. Both of us had practice in keeping quiet during, but it was still a bit hard to do. As Arin sped up, I peeked over his shoulder, eyes shifting from the small window that was connected to recording equipment, to the door. My body was loving this risqué sex, but brain kept worrying. I shut my eyes and decided to just focus on my man as he held me. Arin turned his eyes to my face & smiled with a soft, breathy laugh.

“I love when you look that way, all flustered & excited. Bet you wish you could scream out our love to the whole building right now.” He teased & let out a gasp of shock when I squeezed down upon his cock in response. I growled at Arin's dirty words & took in a mouthful of the black fabric of his collar between my teeth to help soften my animalistic grunts & moans.

“Don't stop, not now. Please don't stop, Arin.” I mumbled into his neck & began to drool, eyelids fluttering in utmost bliss & fingers scratching at his toned back.

“Mmm, wouldn't dream of it, babygirl.” Arin whispered back & readjusted himself. He made to resume our lovemaking, but stopped when footsteps suddenly sounded nearby. I released Arin's shirt, swiftly covered his mouth & glared into his eyes. He sighed through his nose as we waited, trembling in our nervousness. Whomever was nearby stopped for a moment, then wandered off. After waiting for a few seconds, I removed my hand from my boyfriend's face & let out a held breath. Arin, however, tilted his head away & laughed. His shoulders shook & he grinned big before resuming. I managed to stifle my moans again in his neck.

“Holy shhhit. That... that was so close!” Arin giggled more, then kissed my forehead as my cheek rested to his shoulder.

“Sh-shut up & just keep fucking me. You big idiot.” I responded with a frustrated sigh. He ducked his head to peck my lips at that. I couldn't help but smile a little. Such a goof. Arin readjusted our position once more, standing up straighter to take pressure off from his knees. I wrapped 1 arm around his neck & the other 'round his chest for support. The animator sighed & gently bumped his forehead against mine.

“I love you, sweetheart.” Arin uttered & then let loose, thrusting & grunting harshly as he neared his orgasm. I bit hard on my lower lip as his hips moved so fast & hard, the sounds of our frantic love-making filling the small recording room. I gasped for breath & plunged my face into Arin's collar again, taking up another mouthful of dark fabric & screamed in utmost ecstasy as we climaxed together. My man thrust one last time & leaned back so that his cock was as deep as possible. Tears leaked from my eyes, shut so tightly as I felt Arin's warmed cum fill me up. I trembled &, after a couple of seconds, my jaw slacked & the crumpled fabric fell away. Arin let out a shaky groan as he withdrew his spent cock from my entrance & gently set me down. I leaned back on the soft, foam-covered wall & tried to catch my breath. I blinked my eyes open when I felt hands & soft lips brushing again my bare legs. I chuckled when seeing that Arin was redressing me.

“Thank you, sweetheart. That was... was awesome. Whew!” He said in a tired tone. After my bottoms were fixed, I took hold of Arin's hands & helped him to his feet. He took a step back as I wrapped my arms 'round his neck in a hug. We both laughed & exchanged a loving kiss.

“How much do you have left of your break?” I asked slyly, staring up at his fuzzy face with big eyes. Arin blinked & picked up his phone from the side table to check the clock.

“Oh yeah! Um... About 15 minutes left? Heh, nice. Looks like I was true to my word!” He cheered & I sighed heavily before taking a step back to fix my clothes & hair.

“Hmmph, you silly man.” I replied, but gave Arin a wink before turning to make my way out to the office.

“You should hurry & clean yourself up. I'll take the side bathroom, since you're so busy... Boss.” I continued, wiggling my hips slightly as I walked away from him. Arin's gaze followed me until I had exited the Grump Room. He waited a couple of minutes before leaving as well, as to hopefully not raise suspicion.

Arin rinsed his face in the bathroom sink, taking a moment to clean himself up, fix his ponytail & admire himself in the mirror. As he stepped out the door, he ran into a solid mass & cried out in surprise. Ross had apparently been standing right outside of the bathroom, waiting for him.

“You dirty, dirty scoundrel.” He jeered up at the taller man, eyes narrowed & teeth showing. Arin swiftly collected himself & pushed past Ross, trying to look calm.

“I don't know what you mean.” He replied & Ross just laughed as he watched him walk off, soon giving chase.

“Uh huh, suuure you don't. And I didn't hear any of this in the Grump Room.” Ross continued & subtly smacked his hands together next to Arin's ear to simulate the sounds of sex. He added a soft moan just to rub it in. Arin growled & swung his arm to smack Ross in the nose, but he dodged it & ran ahead.

“God damn it, Ross! Shut your fucking mouth!” Arin shouted & went after him.

**The End**


End file.
